Augmented reality devices allow a user to view a real-world scene through a lens with holograms appearing as part of that real-world scene. Augmented reality and virtual reality systems are increasingly popular, particularly for applications in which a user can immerse himself or herself into an alternate reality environment when wearing a head-mounted display that displays virtual and/or augmented reality user experiences.
For example, augmented reality allows a user to see through a head-mounted display, such as glasses or other wearable display devices having near-eye display panels as lenses to view the surrounding environment, while also seeing images of virtual objects. These virtual objects often include holograms that are generated for display and appear as a part of the environment. Thus, augmented reality systems display various types of virtual images or graphics that enhance or augment the environment that a user experiences.
While some known augmented realty devices allow for recording the augmented reality environment being viewed by the user, the recording can only be done from the viewpoint of the user of the augmented reality device (e.g., the wearer of the head-mounted display) and is typically acquired at a lower resolution. In order to view or record the augmented reality environment from a different perspective, such as with a device that can view the augmented reality environment, but record at a higher resolution, a time-consuming setup process of the device is performed. For example, the setup process involves extensive arrangement and orientation of the device(s) for recording, as well as synchronizing the devices with the augmented reality system to allow for proper recording of the augmented reality environment. Thus, there is often no easy way to view and record augmented reality scenes using devices that are not the primary scene generator.